Forgiveness and love
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Quam one shot. Quinn tries to get Sam back with a song... Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, my other fanfic needs ideas so if you have any feel free to say :D I wanted to start another one to see if I got any idea, I think this might be a one shot tbh… yah, it is :D**

_Quinn POV_

Quinn had had enough of Samcedes. It was making her sick to her stomach to have to sit and watch them be all 'lovey-dovey' in glee club let alone walk through the halls holding hands. It was time for Quinn to win Sam back and there was no better way to do that then sing a love song about forgiveness and Quinn knew the best song.

So after cheerios practice Quinn was to go home, print off the lyrics and chords and learn everything for glee tomorrow. Quinn was the only ex-cheerio from glee to rejoin the squad because she finally got it around her head that she didn't just want it for the popularity but she just really enjoyed herself when she was cheerleading. Before glee it was the highlight in her day and then after Sam and Mercedes got together it was the only place where she could escape the couple.

Quinn had spent all night learning the song, she had took her sisters old guitar and now knew how to play the song she was going to sing in glee club to Sam on the guitar. She had slight dark circles under her eyes so she put her usual make-up on and then added extra concealer on under her eyes. She put her hair up in the high ponytail and curled the ends before slipping her uniform on and going downstairs to have some cereal and orange juice.

She left for school in the same hour she had gotten up, guitar in hand. She put it in the back of her car along with her cheerio bag and set off to school. Most people were already there when she got there so she got her stuff out of her car and then set a fast pace into the school. She went straight to the choir room where she put the guitar down on her usual chair before going back out into the halls and going to the other side of the school where her locker was.

Her first classes went by quickly and then just before lunch it was glee club. She took a deep breath and confidently strutted her way down the halls. She swung her hips slightly remembering the power motto she used to use, 'It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.' She used to live by that and when she got pregnant stopped. At the beginning of senior year; when she had joined the cheerios she used it again. When you swung your hips in a cheerios uniform it made the skirt of the uniform sway and show off a bit too much skin which made the boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek in Katy Perry's words.

She entered the choir room to see her guitar sitting their and everyone already there. She could see Puck tilting his head slightly to try and see under her skirt as she sat down next to him where her guitar was. Lauren slapped his chest to tell him to stop it and Quinn rolled her eyes. That relationship was never going to last if Puck wasn't the one wearing the pants. After Mr Schue started talking about random things Quinn zoned out until she heard the words she had been waiting for, "Does anyone have any songs to sing?" Quinn automatically raised her hand and Mr Schue invited her up. She picked up the guitar and strutted to the front. She cleared her throat and began.

"I hurt someone really bad last year, and I know it didn't happen in December but this song really describes how I feel about that person. I'm sure once I start singing that person will know who they are. Also, they taught me my first chords on the guitar so I thought I would play it." Quinn said her into and got her guitar ready. She started to play the right Chords and then started to sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see meHow's life? Tell me, how's your family?I haven't seen them in a whileYou've been good, busier than everWe small talk, work and the weatherYour guard is up, and I know whyBecause the last time you saw meIs still burned in the back of your mindYou gave me roses, and I left them there to dieSo this is me swallowing my prideStanding in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that nightAnd I go back to December all the timeIt turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing youWishing I'd realized what I had when you were mineI go back to December, turn around and make it alrightI go back to December all the timeThese days, I haven't been sleepingStaying up, playing back myself leavingWhen your birthday passed, and I didn't callThen I think about summer, all the beautiful timesI watched you laughing from the passenger sideAnd realized I loved you in the fallAnd then the cold came, the dark daysWhen fear crept into my mindYou gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbyeSo this is me swallowing my prideStanding in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that nightAnd I go back to December all the timeIt turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing youWishing I'd realized what I had when you were mineI go back to December, turn around and change my own mindI go back to December all the timeI miss your tan skin, your sweet smileSo good to me, so rightAnd how you held me in your arms that September nightThe first time you ever saw me cryMaybe this is wishful thinkingProbably mindless dreamingBut if we loved again, I swear I'd love you rightI'd go back in time and change it, but I can'tSo if the chain is on your door, I understandThis is me swallowing my prideStanding in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that nightAnd I go back to DecemberIt turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing youWishing I'd realized what I had when you were mineI go back to December, turn around and make it alrightI go back to December, turn around and change my own mindI go back to December all the time, all the time _

Once Quinn finished she looked at Sam who was gawking with his big mouth hanging open. He closed it and then looked like he was going to say something but then shook his head. Quinn's heart sunk then and she dropped the guitar and ran from the room. She hadn't bothered to look at anyone else in that room apart from Sam so it surprised her when Sam was the one to follow her out.

"Quinn…" Sam started and trailed off. Obviously trying to find the right words. "Why did… did you sing that?" He finished and Quinn knew it was time for her to explain. "I hate myself for what I did. I thought the lyrics fit because they were saying that she wanted to go back and pretend nothing happened and that's how I.. want it." Quinn said. "I'm with Mercedes." Sam stated.

"Yes but… I know you still love me. You just won't admit it to yourself. I know that because of the way you still look at me. How your attitude changed after summer and, well, not every boyfriend gives a girl a promise ring." Quinn replied breaking down into more tears. Surprisingly, Sam put his arm around Quinn and squeezed her slightly. It wasn't like a nice one, it was tense and awkward. "I am so so so so so so sorry, Sam. More then I will ever be in my entire life." Quinn mumbled against his strong shoulder. "I know." Sam said and lifted my chin up. As soon as Quinn looked him in the eye she knew what he was going to do. Quinn had only just noticed how they were positioned. After her sprint out of glee club she had collapsed onto the floor near a empty classroom. She had curled up in a ball and then when Sam had come out he had sat in front of her. Now, after he had put his arm around her she was curled in a ball against his chest. She could inhale the familiar scent of summer fruits again and it made her happy to be this close.

"I love you Quinn Fabray." Sam said and leaned in the little space between us as he pressed his lips against mine. His lips still tasted the same; the kiss, it wasn't an urgent one. It was more like a calm, teasing one. He kept teasing Quinn by licking her upper lip but then stopping and waiting before doing it again. Quinn let him and just enjoyed the feeling of being this close to her ex ex-boyfriend. He finally broke away from the kiss and said, "I want to be with you too."

**I hope you liked it! Please review because there are more quam stories coming probably. Oh, and of course if you want me to write any other ship just say so, well, unless it's a samcedes story then I refuse ;)**


	2. Apologies!

**Yeah, I realize this is another chapter but its not another part to the story. I just realized that my separators aren't working and the song lyrics are all confused. Sorry! I will fix it for my future fics.**


End file.
